Not again Arceus
by reachingforpeace
Summary: After leaving Unova region and living in the Sinnoh region, Tuoko and Bianca decide to set sail to Unova again, is Tuoko going to go or stay, who will she meet, how will her friends react, what new memories will she make. One-shot or continue chapter?


MY FIRST POKEMON FANFICTION!

" Bianca I can't just go back to Unova region after the loss of the battle." Tuoko told her friend Bianca, after she has moved with her to the Sinnoh region, being left bitter and depressed from her battle with N.

" Oh, Tuoko come on please! I got two tickets for us and the boat leaves in less than 12 hours!"

" Well, you shouldn't have gotten it! I don't want to go back, at all."

" Wouldn't you be happy to see your mother? How about Cheren come on, now we all know it's because of him that you don't wanna go but the look on his face when he sees us… well! Please!"

Tuoko gave a small chuckle, she did miss her family and friends. How about all the gym leaders there, Cilan, Chili and Cress, her really good friends, or Skyla and Elesa who her and Bianca had a sleepover with? What bothered her was how N had defeated her, he did not deserve to win at all. The look on his face, he showed no expression, like he didn't care at all. Ghetsis, he, h-he looked astonished and felt powerful afterwards. The depressing faces on everyone in Unova region who all counted towards Tuoko. Pokemon liberation increased a large amount afterwards, causing Tuoko to stay everyday in her house and finally decided to move with Bianca once Bianca, who was older than her, turned 17, the legal age in the country.

" I.. am going to think about it, I need to go out for some pure air."

" Oh, Tuoko thank you a million times!"

Tuoko gave her a small smile, grabbed her light black jacket, and her Xtransceiver. She was heading towards Dawns house.

" I think that you should go Tuoko, be the strong person that you are and go for it, who knows what you may encounter?" Dawn was saying as she was brewing coffee for her and Tuoko

" You really think so…."

" I know so" she said as she was pouring cream into 2 mugs of coffee with ice in it, she served it with a bendy straw.

" Half and half for you right?." said Dawn.

" Yes, like always." Tuoko sighed as she bit on her sweater sleeve thinking of her choice. She mumbled over it, _" I mwean iwts like awl of a sudeem_.."

" Normal now fella." Dawn said about Tuoko's mumble

From the back of the room you can hear a tensed up Growlithe growl.

" Sorry!" they both said and then followed with a silent giggle. Dawn sat down next to Tuoko and put her legs on top of Tuokos legs as they both sipped some coffee.

" Remember those twin boys we battled like 5 days ago who said we were bad asses when we our Pokémon's KO'd theirs ….." Tuoko started to laugh out loud at Dawn's comment.

" I'm going, I'm going!" Tuoko hung her jacket when she got home from Dawn's. Bianca's face lit up.

"Yes!" she kicked the air and went over to hug Tuoko while she had a handful of shirts in her hand that were going into her luggage. Tuoko hugged her back tightly.

" Well you better start packing!" Bianca let go and rushed to her luggage realizing the time, " We have less than three hours left!"

" Right!" Tuoko said. Tuoko climbed the stairs to her room and jumped to her bed lying in a snow angel form and quickly stood up again to pack. She gathered some must have like her feminine stuff, her journal, legal rights to enter another region, barrettes , scrunchie,more hair products, hamburger necklace Chili had given her that she always wore for no reason. Then she gathered her clothes, come Capri's, short-shorts, skinny jeans, athletic pants, colored tank tops, t-shirts, running shoes, comfy sandals, sunglasses, one-piece bathing suit and one sundress. She was done packing, Bianca was going to pack all the other summer fun crap. She took her luggage and messenger bag down the stairs and left them in the corner.

" Sweet Arceus, girl how did you finish so fast." Tuoko smirked at her laughing and went over to pat her shoulders.

" Easy I'm not the type of girl that you are."

"Tuo-" started Bianca in an annoyed form.

" Sorry! I'll go make us a sandwhich" apologized Tuoko, having known that Bianca doesen't like when the compare her and her best friend.

" You better", Bianca sighed trying to remember what else she needs to pack.

" Alright let's go! Final check to see if we're missing anything!" Bianca yelped starting up the engine. After a few hums Tuoko started, " Shit my money, give me the house keys!"

Bianca made a cute rage sound and dropped her eyes. Tuoko quickly went up to her room and opened her first drawer revealing 15,000 Pokedollars in a little pouch. Next to it were 6 pokeballs containing a Stoutland, Liepard, Unfezant, Leavanny, Oshawott, and Zekrom. She stared at it long running her fingers through it until she heard Bianca's car horn. She got startled and quickly putting the pokeballs in her messenger bag . Shequickly left the house and got into the car.

END OF CHAPTER OKAY GUYS SO HERE'S THE DEAL. I'M NOT SURE IF THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A ONE-SHOT OR I'M GOING TO CONTINUE. SO I WANT YOU TO REVIEW WHETHER YOU THINK I SHOULD LEAVE IT LIKE THIS OR CONTINUE WRITING. I'M VERY FAST WITH UPDATE DEPENDING ON THE NUMBERS OF REVIEW. SO PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. THANK YOU! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
